


Airports and Epiphanies

by TanyaReed



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written shortly after I saw "A Rose for Everafter".  The idea came to me in a dream, so I decided to write it down.  It's not my best work, but it deals with the Rick/Kyra relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airports and Epiphanies

The airport was full of people. They hurried past Rick, each one intent on his or her own business. They didn't see him standing there watching, leaning nonchalantly against the wall with a paper cup full of mediocre lukewarm coffee in his hands. As he watched them, his mind was a million miles away. For once, he didn't care if each face held a story or that any of them could be a potential character. All he cared about was the heavy, empty feeling inside of his chest. Airports always made him depressed. The dim lighting. The cold starkness. The people left behind.

With a frown, he took the plastic lid from his cup and swirled the liquid around. His eyes followed the waves as he tried to block out the nearby sound of a little blond-haired boy crying as if his life were ending. The boy clung to a teary-eyed young woman who looked at the man with them helplessly. Her arms didn't seem to know whether to hold on or to let go.

Rick's frown deepened, and he turned away, telling himself it was just to throw his cup in the nearest garbage can.

He hadn't always hated airports. Once, they had been exciting places to him. A man could create a thousand stories about where people were going and who they were coming home to. He had soaked in the experiences like a child going to his first circus. 

That had all changed in an instant. It was funny how one moment could color the rest of your life, how it could be burned into your mind and change the whole way you looked at something.

Rick's sadness grew as the memory resurfaced. This airport, here in New York, was always the worst for him because it was here that his heart had been broken like a child's toy.

He could see it, see her, as if it were yesterday. She was there in a white dress, telling him good-bye. Her big brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and, even though his heart was shattered, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

“Rick,” she said softly. “You know this is for the best.”

“But, Kyra,” he protested as his own eyes filled, “I don't want you to go. Please stay with me.”

She shook her head, dark strands, soft as silk, fell over her forehead. He longed to brush them back, but he was afraid even this small gesture would be rejected.

“We can make a life here...” he started, but she lifted a hand to stop him.

“No. I can't make a life here. I'm not happy. You can write me a million novels. You can buy me a million roses. In the end, it's not what I need. I'm drowning. I need...I need space to find myself. I have to discover who I really am and what I really want.”

“But...” He swallowed hard. His mouth was so dry that he could hardly continue. “But, what if that isn't me?”

“I'm sorry.” Her eyes dropped from his face to her delicate hands. “I don't want to hurt you.”

He reached out and raised her chin so he could search her face. “Kyra, do you love me?”

She hesitated before admitting, “I'll probably always love you.”

“Then stay.”

“I can't. If you love me, let me go. Let me try to be happy.”

He released her and nodded slowly, though the gesture took everything he had.

“I'll see you again.” She tenderly kissed his cheek. “I promise.”

He closed his eyes, afraid that this might be the last kiss she ever gave him and wanting to remember it forever. His lips could form no more words; they wouldn't make it out through a throat tight with unshed tears.

“Good-bye, Rick.”

He opened his eyes in time to see her turn away. He watched her until she was out of sight, but she never once turned back...

“Dad!” Rick's thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

He whirled to see Alexis rushing towards him, her orange hair flying, and her face full of happy dimples. His spirits lifted as he looked at his daughter. She obliterated any thoughts of what might have been with the solid and wonderful proof of what was. 

When she reached him, he was ready. He enfolded her in his arms, drawing her close.

“Welcome home, pumpkin.”

“Dad, I missed you!” she gushed, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you too. Did you have a good time at your mom's?”

She pulled away, her eyes sparkling. “The best, but I couldn't wait to come home. Where's Gram?”

“She had a show, but she told me to assure you that she'd be home before you, with lots of hugs and kisses waiting.”

“I took lots of pictures, like she asked me to. I can't wait to show her. And, I got to go to Mom's movie set. Being backstage at a movie set is completely different than being backstage at a play.”

“Oh, really? Did you take pictures there too?”

“Of course.”

As Alexis babbled happily, her excitement bubbling over, Rick threw his arm around her shoulder. Her love was the sweetest he had ever known, and her voice filled all the lonely places inside of him.

The two of them walked towards the exit, Rick's memories and the sadness they brought fading with each step. He felt himself smiling as Alexis launched into a story about how she and one of her LA friends had gone on an adventure to find Zac Efron's house. As the last of his melancholy mood left him, Rick had a small epiphany. Airports were not the same, sad places they had been for him for so long. Even though they could take away the people that you loved, and even though they could break your heart, they could also bring happiness and joy.

Rick kissed the top of Alexis's head, as he had been doing ever since she was a very small child.

The teenager stopped and looked up at him. “What was that for?”

“I'm just really glad you're home.”

She grinned at him. “Me too.”

He didn't tell her that the kiss had also been a thank you. Because of her, he now had a new memory to replace the one that had been haunting him for years. This was what he would remember about airports from now on, and Kyra could finally rest peacefully where she belonged—in the past.

 

The End


End file.
